1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to automated pharmaceutical distribution systems and particularly to the stage in such systems where prescription containers and the pharmaceuticals they are to contain are brought together. More particularly, this invention relates to apparatus for receiving, dispersing and directing empty prescription containers to pharmaceutical dispensers where the containers are filled, sealed and sent to content verification, packaging and shipping systems downstream thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
NOTE: hereinafter, the present invention is discussed in the context of a preferred embodiment for an automated pharmaceutical prescription-filling system, but one having ordinary skill in the art will recognize that the present invention, along with the principles and practices thereof, may be utilized for filling containers of any small objects, and that all such small object container filling applications are considered to be within the spirit and scope of the present invention.
Automated pharmaceutical prescription-filling systems answer a need for high-volume pharmaceutical deliveries. Coupled with the use of mail order delivery service, automated, central filling of prescriptions has been highly successful in lowering costs of providing drugs to consumers. Benefits include increased volume, lower costs, fewer pharmacy personnel, inventory control, substance control, automated documentation, and quick turn-around times. Equally importantly, such systems assume most of the drudgery and relieve professional pharmacists from the tedium and fatigue of monitoring a multitude of high-volume orders, thereby reducing rates of medication errors.
Some recent automated systems remain relatively labor intensive. Automated dispensing machines which count out tablets or capsules often still require manual intervention, such as a pharmacist or technician positioning a container under the correct pill dispensing chute, or further manually handling the container before shipping. A system which automatically associates empty containers with their intended pharmaceuticals, dispenses the pharmaceuticals into the containers, seals the containers and forwards them to shipping would achieve the high volume throughput with the added benefits of accuracy and relief for pharmacists.
Directing empty containers to the proper location where a specified type and quantity of pharmaceuticals is dispensed into them creates its own challenges. Automated prescription filling systems necessarily must manage a large quantity and significant variety of diverse pharmaceuticals to turn a profit. The space required for such systems can be enormous when one considers the peripheral conveyors, sensors, gates, motors and the like needed to direct and convey any given prescription container to its assigned pharmaceutical dispenser, and then to extract it and forward it to shipping. A need exists for space-saving apparatus and procedures to optimize automated prescription filling services.